Field of the Present Invention
The field of the present invention is autonomous vehicle design and design for vehicles for use on public roads.
Field of the Present Invention
Background Concerning the Need for the Current Invention
Several companies have produced and tested autonomous or driverless vehicles for use, including on public roads. These autonomous vehicles will become commonplace in the near future and new uses will develop. They can offer efficiency in delivery since they eliminate the expense of hiring a driver. To maximize adept maneuvering and to save on fuel and other costs, such serviceable vehicles may be made smaller.
A very small vehicle can accomplish the mission of transporting documents or compact goods, yet potentially be unsafe to operate in ordinary traffic because it may be overlooked by drivers or undetected by sensors installed in either human operated or autonomous vehicles. Collisions could be frequent. The challenge of safely and legally operating extremely small vehicles in their working environment must be addressed. One answer is the addition of structures, signs or visual displays that make the small vehicle sufficiently visible to operate on public roads without adding excessive weight.
What is the situation today regarding size? Small scooters and miniature motorcycles are usually forbidden on most roads. While some cars have smaller heights and weights than usual, the space required for a human operator limits the miniaturization of the vehicle. In addition, human powered vehicles such as bicycles have a limited maximum speed by law which reduces the problem of visibility of a fast approaching vehicle. What is the situation today regarding visibility? Devices such as turn signals and brake lights in cars and trucks are usually at or above eye level or otherwise perceptible to a driver.
Current Technologies Related to the Current Invention
Autonomous vehicles are being produced and tested by several companies. They are able to operate on the public roads without human intervention.
Sensors, actuators, device controllers, data processing devices and software to organize their interactions are highly developed, generally available and documented for use by designers in any technology requiring them for development of a particular application.
There are many developed type of signs and visual displays and supports for them which are generally available.
Patent Publication to be Incorporated by Reference
U.S. Pat. No. 9,139,199 to Harvey published Sep. 22, 2015 is incorporated herein by reference in its entirety. Furthermore, where a definition or use of a term in a reference, which is incorporated by reference herein, is inconsistent or contrary to the definition of that term provided herein, the definition of that term provided herein applies and the definition of that term in the reference does not apply.